


Tidal Wave

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Falling in love is like a tidal wave, being betrayed is like drowning.





	Tidal Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm just super depressed and this is all I have to express myself right now. I hope it's a clear story, I wrote it in half an hour and I didn't edit it because I can't see it through tears so take it as it is.

Smittened is a good word to use.  Awestruck, head over heels, enchanted.  They were all good words to describe the way that Yusaku felt for the mysterious boy with white hair.

 

Burned, betrayed, used…  Cursed.  Yusaku felt cursed by the boy with white hair.

 

He doesn’t know how it started or where it began.  Suddenly the boy with white hair was a part of his life.  Yusaku can’t pin it down, he doesn’t remember how it happened.  

 

All he remembers of it all were the boy’s eyes, so deep and intense like the ocean during a storm.  The currents of it were so strong, too strong that he couldn’t get a grip.  He couldn’t catch himself or catch his breath.  Before he knew it, he was drowning in that boy’s eyes faster than Yusaku could drown in the darkness that surrounded his own heart.

 

The currents are so strong that Yusaku feels like he was swept into a cyclone.  It all happened so fast.  They went from strangers to friends to lovers.  They had shared so much, more than Yusaku has even dared to share with Shoichi.  

 

When they shared their first kiss, Yusaku felt like he was burning.  He felt so much hope for the first time in so long.  His body brimmed and overflowed with feelings of hope for a better future if he could share it with the boy with white hair.

 

The betrayal that he feels is shaking, Earth shattering, mind numbing.  When he discovers that the boy with white hair is Revolver, he feels so sick to his stomach that he almost passes out.

 

He’s been used, lied to, betrayed.  He let Revolver trick him, punish him and break him.  Revolver had twisted the truth, disguised himself, all to get closer to Yusaku to steal Ai away and to destroy his plans against the Hanoi.

 

Somewhere, deep down in what is left of his heart, Yusaku wants to believe that Revolver loved him back in the way that Yusaku had fallen for him.  Yusaku knows, however, that it couldn’t be further from the truth.


End file.
